Godaan
by HimekaChuu21
Summary: Naruto boleh saja membenci Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tahan dengan godaan yang diberikan Sasuke kan ? Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Oke, otak Naruto mulai error hari ini. Sungguh niat awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari kelemahan rivalnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang dipandang AWASOME oleh seluruh gadis di sekolahnya, dipuja dan diagungkan oleh para kouhai ataupun senpai. Berbekal teropong yang dipinjamnya secara paksa dari Shino dan buku kecil untuk menulis penemuannya, Naruto seharian membuntuti sang rival kemanapun ia pergi, entah itu ke perpustakaan, ke kantin bahkan ke toilet sekolah pun ia ikuti. Tapi sayang seribu sayang kinerja otaknya yang sudah lelah bekerja atau mata nistanya yang sudah rusak, Naruto selalu melihat pandangannya bukan pada Sasuke lagi -eh salah tetap pada Sasuke tapi lebih spesifiknya selalu tertuju pada pantat montok padat berisi-milik Sasuke.

Hmmm... kita cermati baik-baik, dilihat secara detail Uchiha Sasuke memang memiliki kelebihan _EXTRA_ ¬ *menurut Naruto* dibandingkan lelaki lainnya dimasa puber ini, kulit putihnya yang mulus serta mata dan surai hitamnya yang bagaikan galaksi Bima Sakti memang Naruto akui sangat mempesona, tapi tentu saja Naruto juga tak kalah sexy bukan ? surai pirang cerah dan mata biru bagaikan samudera yang membentang dimuka bumi ini pun sedikit banyak mendapat pujian dari para gadis, jadi anggap saja itu bukan point yang menonjol dari Sasuke*menurut Naruto*. Justru point penting yang menonjol -nya itu terletak pada bokongnya. Menurut hasil penelitian dan sumber terpecaya alias buku catatan kecilnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa hanya pantat montok Sasukelah yang dapat dicerna oleh mata dan otaknya yang error itu, Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan spekulasi lain dari pengamatanya pada Sasuke seharian ini, Ya benar ! tidak ada hal yang menonjol dari Sasuke kecuali pantat sexynya itu, Titik.

'Hmmm bagus, ini menarik sekali...kelebihannya bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicemaskan, tetapi harus dirasakan olehku' pikir Naruto edan.

"E-ehhhh"

DUAKK

DUAKK

Tiba-tiba Naruto membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya dalam membuntuti Sasuke.

"APA YANG SEDANG KUPIKIRKAN, DASAR BAKA !" Naruto berteriak frustasi karena pikirannya barusan.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyingkirkan lalat pengganggu itu karena telah merebut para fans ku' pikir Naruto mutlak

'Awas saja kau Temeeee'.

.

.

_X_X_

 **PRUITT..!**

"Hari ini kita akan mengukur kecepatan berlari kalian, jadi yang namanya dipanggil tolong berbaris digaris start."

" _HA'I SENSEI_ " Saut Siswa-Siswi kelas 3-A yang merupakan kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Inuzuka Kiba". Maito Gay sang guru mulai memanggil nama-nama siswa yang akan berlari.

"Ha'i"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"..."

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yosh...!"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn"

"KYAAAAA..."

"Sasuke-kun _Ganbatte ne_ !". Teriak para siswi perempuan menghebohkan lapangan yang luas itu.

Naruto yang melihat pun berdecih pelan karena merasa kesal atas ulah para siswi yang selalu memuja rival-Teme nya itu.

'Apa yang mereka banggakan dari pria yang mempunyai pantat montok' pikir naruto jengkel.

Tatapan matanya pun beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang melalukan aba-aba berlari, dan ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke berlari cepat didepannya, bolehkah saat ini Naruto menyalahkan matahari karena panasnya menyebabkan fatamorgana dikedua matanya.

Lihatlah bagaimana kedua bongkahan bulat pantat sasuke bergoyang-goyang saat sang empunya berlari kencang didepannya, bagimana sang bongkahan itu terlihat menggodanya ketika Sasuke menungging karena kehabisan nafas setelah menjadi orang yang pertama melewati garis finish, lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan naruto ? tentu saja berdiam diri karena terpesona oleh keidahan didepannya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi dirinya terus diteriaki oleh Maito Gay karena tidak melanjutkan larinya ke garis finish dan malah terbenong-bengong ditengah lapangan. WAW ! sungguh luar biasa efek 'kelebihan Sasuke' bagi Naruto.

Tak hanya saat pelajaran olah raga saja Naruto terbengong-bengong menghalusinasikan Pantat montok Sasuke, di berbagai gerakan biasa yang dilakukan Sasuke pun tak luput dari pandangan Naruto seperti ketika Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pantatnya karena celananya yang kotor saat duduk dibangku taman Sekolah, ataupun ketika Sasuke tak sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya ke kolong meja dan mengharuskan si pemilik menungging tepat dihadapan meja Naruto saat mengambil pensilnya. Ughh~ sungguh membuat Naruto tak tahan ingin meremasnya.

"Benar-benar pantat yang bulat". Guam Naruto sambil terus melihat Sasuke yang masih mencari pensilnya dikolong meja.

"Cuci otakmu yang kotor itu dengan _detergent_ Dobe ! aku dengar guaman mu itu".

Tiba-tiba sudah ada Sasuke dihadapan Naruto sambil memberikan Deathglare andalannya. Tak ingin terlihat gugup karena kepergok aksinya, Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang bagus.

"Hehhhh, memangnya kenapa jika aku mengatakan seperti itu, itu sudah fakta bukan _Chiken butt_?". Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali menukar otaknnya yang Dobe ini pada Kami-sama, bukannya mengelah agar tidak ketahuan ulah bejadnya Naruto malah mengaku dan mengatai sasuke. Meringgis dalam hati saat melihat aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Sasuke.  
'KYAAA ! siapa pun tolong aku'. Inner Naruto ketakutan.

"Apa kau pernah digorok oleh katana turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha, Dobe ?". Berujar sadis Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang akan menghabisi nyawa targetnya.

"Apa leluhurmu seorang tukang potong ayam Teme, sehingga memiliki katana turun temurun eh ?  
Lagi, reaksi spontan dari Naruto itu pun semakin menambah aura disekeliling Sasuke semakin besar. Taak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke mulai menarik kerah seragam Naruto sehingga mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku akan merusak wajah menyebalkan mu itu dobe !"  
Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap-siap untuk memukul.

"T-Tunggu ! bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kesepakatan." Naruto yang setengah ketakutan itu membuka suaranya sehingga Sasuke pun menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memukul Naruto.

"Kesepatakan ?" Balas Sasuke bingung.

"Aku akan menarik kata-kataku barusan dan akan berlutut minta maaf padamu jika..." Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto, mendorongnya sehingga punggung Naruto menghantam tembok belakang.

"Kalau begitu cepat berlutut dan minta maaf pada ku". Ucap Sasuke datar.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA TEME !" Teriak Naruto jengkel. "Bisa tidak sih kau dengarkan dulu dengan tenang." Lanjutnya.

"Baik aku dengarkan dan jangan bertele-tele." Balasan acuh tak acuh Sasuke membuat Naruto menggeram emosi, akan tetapi demi keselamatan nyawanya Naruto pun menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Susah memang bicara dengan para Uchiha yang terkenal angkuh itu.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang tadi aku ucapkan jika...". Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Sesekali pandangannya melirik Sasuke yang mulai terlihat kesal karena masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya lagi Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan itu semua jika kau memperlihatkan pantat sexy-mu itu pada ku, Sasuke."  
Dengan lancar Naruto meminta hal yang 'iya-iya' kepada Sasuke dengan Watadosnya. Tentu saja Sasuke yang mendengarpun kembali mengeluarkan aura gelap melebihi sebelumnya bersiap-siap menerkam orang bodoh didepannya.

"G-Gomen Sasuke, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pantat mu itu." Cepat-cepat Naruto melanjutkan lagi perkataannya guna menahan amukan Sasuke. " Kau dan pantat sexy-mu itu telah menghancurkan hari-hari indahku karena aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana b-bentuknya." Cicit Naruto pelan saat mengatakan kata 'bentuknya' pada Sasuke.

Entahlah dia sendiri sedikit malu mengutarakan keinginannya pada Sasuke yang notabene adalah rival yang paling Naruto benci. Mengutarakan langsung kepada Sasuke mungkin terlihat extrem tapi sungguh dia tidak bohong saat mengatakan pantat sexy Sasuke selalu terbayang disetiap hari-harinya. Katakanlah dia mesum*sudah jelas* akan tetapi keinginannya itu meluap-luap dan tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Hee, kau berani juga mengatakannya ya DOBE !" Terlihat jelas seringai licik Sasuke diwajahnya. " Bagaimana kalau aku ubah lagi kesepakatannya !".

"B-Bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto gugup karena tatapan Intens Sasuke padanya, demi Kami-sama ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat darahnya berdesir-desir dan jangan lupakan seringainya yang semakin membuat Naruto mengap-mengap seperti kehabisan udara.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan "itu" pada mu jika kau berlutut minta maaf dihadapan seluruh siswa sekolah ini, bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Bukankah ini terdengar lebih adil, aku akan menunjukan aset pribadiku asal kau tahu." Lanjut Sasuke persuasif.

"Apa harus seluruh sekolah ? bagaimana kalau dihadapan seluruh kelas ini saja, ne ?"

"Kau sudah mengejek ku dan keluarga Uchiha ditambah kau juga selalu membuntuti ku sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau pikir aku tidak tahu eh !" Jelas Sasuke kesal. "Dan hanya dengan berlutut dihadapanku aku akan sedikit memaafkan semua ulah bejadmu."

"..."

Naruto sedikit sangsi karena kesepakatan yang diajukan Sasuke sedikit memberatkannya karena hal itu pasti akan sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan anak-anak sekolah terutama para fansnya. Dan saat itu lagi-lagi Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya kalau saja saat itu ia tidak membuntuti Sasuke pasti ia tidak akan tahu Sasuke mempunyai pantat yang montok. Ah ! tidak, lambat-laun pasti akan ketahuan juga oleh Naruto ini hanya masalah waktu saja, 'keindahan seperti itu tidak ada bisa disembunyikan lama-lama iyakan, suke ?' pikir inner Naruto ngawur lagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli kau akan menyetujuinya atau tidak tapi, jangan berharap kau akan lolos karena sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha."

Setelah mengatakan itupun Sasuke berbalik pergi melanjutkan mencari pensilnya yang belum ditemukan.

Lagi ! mata nista Naruto melirik disaat yang tidak tepat dimana Sasuke kembali menungging untuk mengambil pensilnya yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke dan diperparah dengan tersingkapnya sergam belakang Sasuke sehingga memperlihatkan kulitanya yang putih mulus itu.

 **BLUSSH..**

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah melihat godaan didepannya.

'Aku tidak akan ragu lagi.' Pikir Naruto mutlak.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke ! AKU TERIMA KESEPAKATAN MU ITU." Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, tak ayal membuat Sasuke pun menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

'Kena kau Dobe."

"Hn, temui aku diatap Sekolah pulang nanti." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai senang. "kita akan memulai kesepakatannya."

Dan seringai Sasuke pun kembali menjadi-jadi.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

Hanyalah republish dari akun wattpad saya.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Jika semua orang menganggap Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah perwujudan dari segala kesempurnaan maka mereka salah besar, Sasuke memang tampan -Sangat! Akan tetapi semua tak semulus yang mereka lihat. Terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang menjungjung tinggi harga dan martabat tak membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang berharga diri tinggi pula dan dia menyadari itu. Semenjak awal kelas tiga di _Junior High School_ Sasuke mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya, dia sering sekali melirik para senpai yang menurut dia gagah, mengintip dan berimajinasi liar dengan kaum sesamanya dan sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengumbar-umbar rahasia besarnya. Cukup sulit memang untuk menutupi semua itu dari orang lain terutama pada keluarganya.

Berulangkali Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan seks dengan pria yang disukainya. Kata 'suka' belumlah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke meyerahkan segala aset pribadnya kepada pria lain. Sasuke akan menunggu... menunggu sampai dia rela dan dengan senang hati meyerahkan semua yang ada pada dirinya dan Sasuke yakini jika saat itu tiba, maka dirinya tak akan ragu lagi -bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

_x_x_x_

 **Atap Sekolah**

"Oi, teme..."

"..."

"TEME !"

" _Urusai_ Dobe." Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun, dari tadi aku bertanya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi keatap ?"

"Apa kau tuli ! kita akan melakukan kesepakatannya disini, SEKARANG !" Sewot Sasuke pada Naruto yang mulai rewel bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa diduga-duga wajah Naruto mulai memerah dengan gagap Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"A-Ano... ma-maksudmu kesepakatan untuk melihat 'itu' mu, Suke ?"

"Hn."

"K-Kau yakin ?" Beo Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Di lingkungan Sekolah ?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan ku pastikan lidahmu terpotong, Dobe !" Urat kesabaran Sasuke sudah putus karena meladeni orang bodoh didepannya.

GLUP !

" _G-Gomen_ , Sasuke-sama." Nyali Naruto menciut ketika Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

"Sudah lupakan, kita mulai saja..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik dasi yang dipakai Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya, membelai dada Naruto sambil berbisik sensual.

"Siapkan mentalmu untuk melihat keindahan sebenarnya Naruhh~ "

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai melepaskan sabuk dan riseleting celananya. Berniat menggoda Naruto, dengan gerakan _Slow motion_ Sasuke menurunkan celanannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, Naruto pun mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tak lupa juga bibirnya yang terus terbuka dengan sesekali menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya . Apakah boleh saat ini dirinya mengatakan ' _Dream comes true_ ' ? Bolehkah ? Boleh ?

Melihat pantat Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana saja sudah membuat Naruto kembang-kempis, apalagi melihat aslinya tanpa terhalang apapun. Yahh semoga saja stok penahan hawa nafsu masih ada dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik memunggugi Naruto dan sedikit memonyongkan pantat sexy-nya. "Kau suka...?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil berseringai.

"Umm..yahh..T-Tapi celana dalam mu masih menutupinya, Sukee." Dengan gugup Naruto menyeuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau ingin membukanya ?" Pancing Sasuke sedukatif.

"A-Apa boleh ?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya karena Sasuke menawarkan hal yang menurutnya mustahil keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku mengijinkannya Naruu~..." Balas Sasuke sambil menunjukan wajah melas menggoda. "Bukankah ini kesempatan langka bisa membukakan celana dalam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke ?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggoda Naruto yang dari tadi terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto pun mulai mendekat dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan celana dalam Sasuke yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

OHHH...DAMN IT !

 _This is amazing butt_ !

Lihatlah ini, aset pribadi Sasuke begitu menggiurkan. Kulitnya yang putih-bersih dan bongkahan kembar yang terlihat kenyal itu membuat tampungan nafsu dalam diri Naruto jebol seketika. Tidak berpikir jernih Naruto langsung saja meremas kedua bongkahan itu dengan tangannya.

"Ughh~... " Lenguhan Sasuke lolos begitu saja saat mendapatkan serangan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe ! ingat kesepakatannya, kau hanya boleh melihat sajahhh..ahh !" Protes Sasuke tidak terima, tapi walaupun begitu sama sekali Sasuke tidak menghentikan aksi mesum Naruto yang kian gencar meremas pantat sexy-nya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kesepakatan itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Suke." Balas Naruto yang sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu.

"T-Tidahh..ahh.. kau melanggarnya Dobe, lepaskan tangan mu dari bokong ku.."

"Kalau begitu buatlah kesepakatan baru, apapun itu asalkan aku boleh menyentuh mu, _ne_ ?" Bisik Naruto sambil menjilat daun telinga Sasuke sensual. Sekarang Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya kalah telak dari pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Persetan dengan rival atau apa pun itu yang pasti Sasuke sangatlah menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Apapun ?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela desahannya.

"Ya, apapun itu."

Mungkin Naruto sudah mulai hilang kewarasannya karena dia tidak berpikir panjang akan ucapan yang barusan dia katakan, tanpa tahu bahwa kaliamat itu benar-benar akan memerangkap dirinya. Dilain pihak Sasuke yang mendengar pun lagi-lagi menyeringai senang karena jebakannya benar-benar sukses.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang masih nakal meremas-remas pantatnya. Dengan beralaskan celana seragamnya yang telah tanggal Sasuke menungging memperlihatkan pantatnya lebih lebar ke hadapan Naruto.

"Silahkan, sentuh aku Naruhh~..." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara sexy-nya.

JDERRR

Bagai tersambar halilintar Naruto menganga benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, *ingat seorang UCHIHA ! menungging dihadapannya dan minta disentuh !

Demi arwah leluhur keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi membenci Sasuke jika seperti ini caranya.

"Bersiaplah Suke !"

Matanya mengelap, dengan pasti Naruto mengeluarkan 'kebanggannya' dari kukungan yang begitu meyesakan. Mulai dengan meremas kembali pantat binal Sasuke, Naruto juga menggesek-gesekan penisnya diantara celah dua bongkahan kenyal itu.

"Ahhh..ahh...Naruhh..." Desah Sasuke merasa nikmat.

"Ughh~ ini begitu halus dan kenyal" Naruto terus saja menggesekan penisnya dengan kencang, menghimpitnya hingga terlihat warna kemerahan dipantat Sasuke. Sesekali Naruto menekan-nekan ujung penisnya pada kerutan kecil berwarna pink yang merupakan lubang anus milik Sasuke.

"Kau masih ketat, a-aku tidak bawa lotion."

"Ahh..be-berikan jari tanganmu pada ku, Dobe."

Langsung saja Naruto mengarahkan jari-jemarinya dan dengan sigap Sasuke menjilati dan mengemut ketiga jari Naruto. Melihat bagaimana erotisnya Sasuke menggulum membuat Naruto semakin tegang.

Menarik tangannya kembali, Naruto memasukan jari tengahnya yang sudah licin dengan liur kedalam lubang anus Sasuke. Menambahkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya, Naruto mulai mengaduk-ngaduk dan melonggarkan lubang tersebut. Merasa sudah pas Naruto memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Arghhhhhhhh..." Teriak Sasuke kesakitan. "Apa kau sudah gila ! mengapa kau memasukannya dalam satu kali hentak, BODOH !"

"M-Maaf, aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Ini sangat nikmat sekali, hangat dan lembab Ahh.." Bela Naruto "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang ?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn. Bergeraklah."

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto bergerak memaju-mundurkan penisnya, semakin lama kecepatan Naruto semakin bertambah cepat sehingga suara erangan dan desahan meluncur dengan deras dari mulut Sasuke. Bagaimana penis Naruto yang panjang dan besar menghentak-hentak prostatnya tepat sasaran OH ! jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang sekarang terus memelintir puting susu-nya.

'Sial ! seks dengannya begitu Nikmat' Pikir Sasuke yang mulai terhanyut dengan permainan Naruto. Jujur, kali ini dia mengakui bahwa pria yang menggagahinya ini begitu ahli.

"Ahhh...ahh...a-apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengan oranggg ahh lain ?"

Bukannya menjawab Naruto justru menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mencium dan melumat bibirnya brutal. Bunyi kecipak basah antara dua lidah yang saling beradu membuat suasana sore itu malah panas.

Lalu pepatah apa lagi untuk menggambarkan keadaan Naruto kali, dia sungguh kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya karena bisa bercinta dengan orang yang dari kemarin terus terbayang-bayang olehnya. Walaupun ini bukan seks pertama dia, tapi ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya seks bersama dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan ini sungguh luar biasa nikmat, menakjubkan, awasome dan apalah apalah...

Suara erangannya yang sexy, lubang anusnya yang menjepit halus penisnya serta bibirnya yang manis membuat Naruto tak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ini cepat-cepat. Maka dari itulah Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pertanyaan seperti itu sungguhlah sangat menjebak. Jika Naruto bilang dia sudah pernah melakukannya bisa jadi Sasuke minta berhenti karena menganggap dirinya pria cabul yang suka nge-seks dengan sembarang orang dan jika dia menjawab belum pernah itu namanya bohong, lalu mungkin juga Sasuke akan meragukan dirinya karena tidak ahli dan tidak bisa membuat Sasuke mendesah keenakan lagi. _So_ , _What ?_

 ** _Keep silent to have fun._**

"Ahhh..ahh... _faster_...ahh.."

Ughh~ tuan Sasuke ini benar-benar sudah terbuai, tanpa ragu meminta sodokannya lebih cepat. HoHoHo... _good job_ for Naruto.

"AH ! NARUU~ ... _i will cum..cum_ ~ ahh..Naruuhh.."

Otot-otot perut Sasuke mulai berkotraksi mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa membendung ejakulasinya lagi.

"ka-kau ingin aku keluar didalam atau diluar Sukee..."

"Di-Didalam...ahh...keluarkan didalam Dobe, _I want your sperm_..." Ucap Sasuke mulai tak karuan.

"Bersama Suke...ah..."

Didetik-detik menjelang klimaks Naruto menambah kecepatan tusukannya pada anus Sasuke yang sudah becek dengan cairan _pre-cum_ miliknya.

"Arghhhhh...ahhh k-keluarr..Naruuhhh..."

Memegang pinggul Sasuke lebih erat Naruto dan Sasuke pun mencapai klimaks bersama.

CROTT

CROTT

Cairan sperma Naruto terus keluar menyemprot titik terdalam dan memenuhi lubang anus Sasuke.

'Hangat'

Pikiran Sasuke sudah buram, sensasi ini baru pertama kali Sasuke rasakan seumur hidupnya sampai saat ini. Keinginannya yang dulu dia tahan akhirnya bisa ia lakukan.

"Luar biasa Sasuke ! ini adalah seks terhebat yang pernah aku alami. Aku keluar banyak sekali." Ucap Naruto yang terengah-engah setelah aksinya membobol anus Sasuke.

"Jadi,sebelumnya kau pernah bercinta dengan orang lain ?"

Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat kesal mendengarnya. Naruto melihatnya, tatapan matanya yang sulit diartikan tercetak jelas dimata Sasuke.

"Umm...yahh...diumurku yang beranjak 18 tahun kurasa wajar saja jika aku sudah pernah melakukannya hehe.." Naruto tertawa canggung ragu akan alasannya yang kurang jelas.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terlentang membuat tautan penis dianusnya terlepas. Beranjak dari posisinya Sasuke menduduki perut Naruto tak peduli lelehan sperma yang terus keluar dari lubangnya mengotori seragam Naruto.

"Kau ingat ucapanmu sebelum kita bercinta ?"

GLUPP !

'Mati aku'

Naruto baru ingat sekarang dirinya menjanjikan suatu hal yang akan sangat menguntungkan Sasuke.

"I-Iya aku ingat. Aku akan memberikan kesepakatan apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengatakannya padamu."

"A-Apa ?" Tanya Naruto dag-dig-deg

Mencodongkan kepalanya Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto.

"Kau... Harus jadi miliku"

"APA!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya Naruto sedang menyelamatkan seekor kucing liar yang hampir tertabrak dan dirinya mulai merasa tertarik, perasaan ini sudah jelas berbeda dengan rasa sukanya pada Senior kala masa Junior High School dulu. Ini bertahan lama dan semakin dalam. Tak peduli Naruto selalu menganggapnya rival Sasuke akan terus mencari perhatiannya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Makanya saat Naruto mulai tertarik dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya Sasuke memanfaatkan itu sebagai jalan untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang memang tidak peka, bodoh dan mesum.

"K-kau serius ?"

"Tak ada orang yang akan memberikan keperjakaannya Cuma-Cuma kalau bukan dengan orang yang dicintainya Dobe !" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto pelan. " kecuali para jalang tentunya." Lanjutnya.

"T-Tapi aku su-hhmmmp.."

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke lebih dulu membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Lembut dan...Nyaman.

Bagaimana ciuman itu seperti menyampaikan perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya . Melepaskan ciumannya Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan Dobe, aku tidak menerima kata tidak."

Tersenyum lembut Naruto menjawab peraasaan Sasuke yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. " _Ha'i_ , aku mengerti. Kurasa tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa mencintaimu juga, Suke."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu ronde kedua Suke, hmm ?"

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

Hacuhhh...

"Ini salahmu Dobe ! aku jadi masuk angin seperti ini." Omel Sasuke yang dari tadi terus mengigil kedinginan karena udara malam disekitarnya.

"Maaf..maaf..maka dari itu ayo aku antar pulang."

"Apa kau gila ? ini sudah jam 10 malam. Kau ingin aku dipotong dengan katana ! ayahku pasti akan marah besar melihat penampilanku saat ini."

"Baiklah..kita ke apartemenku saja, aku bantu merapihkan seragam mu." Pasrah Naruto.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berseringai licik "Oyah.. ingat kesepakatanya Dobe ! besok kau harus berlutut minta maaf padaku dihadapan seluruh siswa sekolah ini."

.

.

"HEEEEEEEEE..."

FIN beneran….

Karena ada yang nyuruh buat publish di FFN yaaa sudahlah …saya publish.


End file.
